back in black
by chocobo herder
Summary: sephiroth is back and ready to kill


Alexander lejeune  
Story about nothing!  
Play format  
  
Back in black  
  
  
Tifa: Oh......where could he be?  
  
Cloud: Tifa......over here!  
  
Tifa:oh there you are cloud...I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Cloud: well here I am.  
  
Tifa: oh cloud.  
  
Aeris: oh there you two are.  
  
Tifa: (sarcastically) Aeris!!!oh happy day!  
  
Cloud: hey Aeris finally caught up huh?  
  
Aeris: yup I've been looking for you all day! Let's not split up again okay cloudy?!  
  
Tifa: rrrrrrrrrrrr...............  
  
Cloud: okay...well anyways let's go to the inn okay?  
  
Aeris: okaay cloudy woudy  
  
Tifa:(staring madly at aeris almosty foaming at mouth)rrrrrrrrrrrr..............  
  
Cloud: ummm yeah..  
  
Little did cloud know what scheme the turks were coming up with after their last battle with the gang  
  
Reno: oh they'll pay for this  
  
Rude: yes definentally especially for what they did to tseng (still thinking that cloud had something to do with what sephiroth did to tseng)  
  
Elena: they broke my nails!!!  
  
Reno and rude stare at elena blankly  
  
Elena:what!?  
  
Tseng:would you guys cut that out! That was sephiroth!  
  
Rude: but boss why are we gonna.....  
  
But tseng interupts rudely  
  
Tseng:because with this (make quotation marks like docter evil) "slave crown" I will control him  
  
Reno: tseng!  
  
Tseng: yes reno?  
  
Reno: while you were wounded we were able to construct a clone, an exact replica of you except... only 1/6 your size!  
  
Tseng:(putting his pinky up to his lip again like docter evil)  
  
Elena:BRING IN THE CLONE!!!......  
  
Back to the gang  
  
Barret: cloud we were waiting for you, foo!  
  
Cloud: yeah ,well I had to find aeris and tifa  
  
Tifa:(still staring madly at aeris)  
  
Aeris:(faking her innocence and trying to ditch tifa but everyone could tell)oh I'm sorry worry cloudy woudy but tifa wifa told me that you went were I was and that's how I got lost.  
  
cid:sheesh!   
  
RedXII: hey let's all go down to chillies!  
  
All : okaay!!!  
  
Back to the turks and tseng has been crazy about his new clone that he has affectionately dubbed minitseng  
  
Tseng: come minitseng, sephiroth is awakening!  
  
Then out of a pool of pure glowing mako rose a body that no one could mistake...  
  
  
but before they could put the "slave crown" on him he blew up the building and all the turks with it and left if on fire  
  
  
  
back at the resturaunt. With cloud outside  
  
cloud:hmmmmm..... why do I sense his presence?  
  
  
cloud:what's going on!  
  
When suddenly the searing hot flames of the erupting shinra building get to cloud.  
  
RedXII: chomp chomp chomp.........mmmm this chillie is good.  
  
Everyone eating while aeris and tifa having another fight about who cloud likes more  
  
Barret:where's cloud, foo?  
  
Vincent: he said he wasn't hungry  
  
Red XII looks up with a look of horror and chillie still slopping down his face and his dog eyes wide open.  
  
RedXII: who said that!? No one can deny the chillie!! Look at it look at it!  
  
Vincent: whoa! Calm down!  
  
cid: sit your butt down, it's just chillie!  
  
RedXII:just chillie? Just chillie?! Aaaauugh!!   
  
Vincent getting a little nervous is saved right in time by a very serious cloud  
  
Cloud: you guys somethings up......  
  
  
tifa and aeris stop fighting staring blankly at cloud  
  
tifa: what's going on?  
  
Cloud: I just saw the shinra building blow up.... I think sephiroth is back  
  
cid: What!?  
  
Cloud: I can feel it you guys.. he's back  
  
When suddenly sephiroth flies in and lands very elagently  
  
Sephiroth: haHahahaha you pathetic worms!  
You will never defea....oh is that chillie  
  
Cloud: what are you doing here! I killed you!  
  
Sephiroth:But I am back  
  
Then he teleports with cloud having a sick feeling in his stomach.then teleports behind aeris and stabbes her right through the back.  
  
  
  
cloud: Aeris no!!!  
  
aeris:cloud.... (grasping clouds shirt)Protect the chilly.... uh  
  
sephiroth: ha ha ha ha ha I finally have the chillie  
  
vincent:it's just chillie man.  
  
Red XIII:oooooh your just asking for it man  
  
  
  
then as sephiroth is laughing cloud runs straight at him with buster sword at hand  
  
cloud:I'll get you!!  
  
....but sephiroth was gone, and so was the chillie   
  
cloud: there's a message in the floor  
  
go to the cave   
  
cloud:............  
  
and so it sent off to find the cave of evil, the cave of sephiroth  
  
They searched everywhere for the cave but found nothing until something was glowing in the north sky.  
  
  
cloud:that's where we need to go...  
  
tifa: cloud you hardly touched your chillie from chillies  
  
cloud: I know where to go  
  
tifa: well that's nice, now eat your damn chillie!  
  
Cloud: geez.  
  
And later after he finally ate his gruely chilly I um mean chillie they got to the cave of sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth:mmmm pork fried rice! I love pork fried rice!  
  
Cloud:let's end this right now  
  
Sephiroth: just one second (munch munch munch) okay let's fight.  
  
Sephiroth punches cloud in the nose and he screams like a girl and falls on the ground bloody.  
  
Sephiroth: you will never match my power!! Wha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Cloud:waaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Then sephiroth flies away yelling "ha ha ha ha" but gets struck by lightning and lands with a loud thud!  
  
RedXII: wow... what's the chances of that happenning?  
  
Sephiroth: uhnn... um I'm okay....  
  
Than the tree falls on him  
  
Sephiroth: awww dammit!  
  
Then sephiroth dies and they all lived happily ever after, except for cloud because everyone thinks he's a girl.  
  
The End! 


End file.
